WO01/95529 describes an underwater communications system that uses electromagnetic signal transmission. This system has a transmitter and a receiver, each having a metallic aerial that is surrounded by a waterproof electrically insulating material. Underwater communications systems are also described in GB0511939.1 and US60/690,966. These use magnetically coupled antennas for the transmission and reception of electromagnetic signals. Whilst employing electromagnetic (EM) radiation for underwater communications offers significant advantages over traditional acoustic techniques such as immunity to acoustic noise and higher bandwidth, the attenuation of EM radiation through water is significant.